A Warrior's Secret Revealed
by xSapphireAngelx
Summary: Gohan and his classmates are going on a fieldtrip. What happens if they encounter a villain from the past that ruins their trip, and our hero needs to save the day without unmasking his true identity? Who is this past villain? *COMPLETE*
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first Gohan and Videl fic. It isn't really a romantic story, more like adventure and action kind of story!! Well, I hope you like it! =D Don't forget to review.

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ except for some characters I made up like Mrs. Janie cause I don't really know any school teachers name in the series.

__

Italics are thoughts!

Ok….let's get on with the story.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

A Warrior's Secret Revealed

Chapter 1

Videl walked in the classroom wondering who the Great Saiyaman was.

__

They said he's powerful, but I thought my dad is the strongest fighter in the whole world. Bizarre. Videl thought to herself as she continued walking to her seat. _Hmm, Gohan's not here yet. Weird, he's usually here at this time._

Videl went to her seat and finally sat down.

Whoever the Great Saiyaman is, I'm gonna find out. Videl said thinking to herself when suddenly she saw Gohan walk inside the classroom. _Is it possible for him to be the Great Saiyaman? No, he looks to weak. I bet Sharpner can beat him. _

Gohan walked into class in time before the bell rang. 

He went up to usual seat which was next to Erasa, a girl with short blond hair and a green tank top with blue jeans. 

He looked around the room for his teacher, but couldn't find her anywhere. 

He turned to his right and saw Videl, a girl with long black hair, that was wearing a white shirt and black shorts. She was Hercule's daughter. The man that said he saved the world from Cell. Videl stared at him with curiosity. 

Gohan saw that she was staring and looked away. 

He watched as two of his fellow classmates were talking.

"Did you hear, there's a new superhero in town and I heard he's super strong," a boy with dark hair excitingly said. 

"Yeah, but we all know Hercule is way stronger than him, he can beat him with just pumping up his muscles," another kid said laughing.

__

Alright, they're not talking about the gold fighter anymore. Gohan thought to himself knowing that he was the gold fighter and the Great Saiyaman. 

It all started on the first day of school.

Gohan looked at his watch. 

"Oh no, at this rate, I'm gonna be late," Gohan said thinking of a way to go faster. "I know." Gohan started running really fast toward his school, but stopped right when he saw a group of robbers robbing a bank, so as good as he is, Gohan decided to help them. 

__

If I transform into a Super Saiyan, then no one will recognize me. Gohan thought to himself as he transformed into a Super Saiyan.

He flew toward the robbers and kicked one guy in the head leaving a loud thud on the ground.

Then he looked at the car that was driving away with two more robbers in it so, Gohan held his hand up toward it and released an amount of power that left the car flying away. 

Gohan looked at the people and saw that they still had their attention on the car, so he left quickly and transformed back to his normal state. 

Gohan was now standing around a corner of a street when suddenly a girl came up to him, "Hey, tell me who did this," the girl with black hair that wore a white shirt with black shorts asked.

Gohan didn't know what to say, so he just sneaked away.

After that, Gohan learned that, that girl he saw was Videl, Hercule's daughter and since the gold fighter came out she's been suspecting that it was him, so she always stares at him with curiosity. 

When Gohan was at school, he heard his classmates were talking about the gold fighter, which was him, so Gohan decided to ask Bulma if she can make him a disguise, so she did. 

It was a wristwatch that you could wear and when you push the button, your costume would appear.

So since then, Gohan was the new superhero in town known as, "The Great Saiyaman".

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

How did you like the first chapter? On the next chapter, they are going to talk about the fieldtrip. I wonder where it's going to be? Hmm?

For me to continue, I need reviews, so please………

Review 

Review

Review!!!

E-mail me if you want to be on my update list or ask me on your review!!! =D

XoXSapphireAngelXoX@yahoo.com!! 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This is my first Gohan and Videl fic. It isn't really a romantic story, more like adventure and action kind of story!! Well, I hope you like it! =D Don't forget to review.

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ except for some characters I made up like Mrs. Janie.

Thanks everyone for reviewing!

Italics are thoughts!

Ok….let's get on with the story.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

A Warrior's Secret Revealed

Chapter 2

Mrs. Janie, the teacher of their class finally walked inside the classroom.

"Good morning class," Mrs. Janie said in a nice sweet voice. She had blond hair that was tied up in a bun and she was also wearing a pink sweater and some pink jeans. She fixed her glasses as she looked up at her class.

"Everyone, sorry for the short notice, but we are going to go on a fieldtrip in four days so I need you guys to ask your parents if you could go," Mrs. Janie said out loud giving a student in the front row some permission slips.

She watched as all the students got one.

__

A fieldtrip, I wonder if mom is going to let me go? Of course she is, if I can save the world then I can go on this trip. Gohan thought to himself as he began reading the paper in front of him.

"Hmm, so we're going to South City huh. Yeah, I remember, back all those years ago, the androids appeared in South City," Gohan said to himself as he thought about the things that occurred seven years ago. _Yeah, I remember Androids 19 and 20 and my dad getting that heart virus right in the middle of his fight with Android 19 and Vegeta saves him. That was so long ago._

Gohan looked back at the permission slip and continued reading it. 

**__**

Orange High Star has arranged a fieldtrip to go to South City on Friday, August 16. All students must have their parents sign this before Wednesday. Sorry for the short notice. All Students will be traveling on a school bus and will stay at South City from 8:00AM to 3:00 PM. 

__

I haven't been to South City for quite awhile, I wonder how much it has change. Gohan was thinking to himself when Videl spoke up.

"Hey Gohan, have you been to South City before?" Videl asked staring at him.

__

Why is she staring at me like that? "Umm….no Videl, South City is far from where I live and plus it'll take me a long time to reach there, I mean like forever," Gohan said waving his hands in the air while smiling innocently.

"Whatever," Videl replied turning her gaze away from him.

Suddenly, Videl's watch started beeping and someone with a scared and worried tone of voice spoke up.

"Videl, you must come here quick, there are a bunch of robbers robbing Satan City Bank," the man said in a loud voice.

"Don't worry, I'll be there," Videl answered running down the steps of the row of seats and heading out the door. "I gotta go, emergency!" she said as she passed by the teacher.

__

I have to help Videl, she might not be strong enough to take all of those robbers. Gohan said thinking to himself. _I have to find a way to get out of here._

Gohan started thinking about ideas to get out while he tap his shoe on the floor over and over again until suddenly the room started shaking and he heard the teacher saying, "Earthquake, earthquake, get under the table."

"Yes, this is the right time," Gohan said to himself as he ran out of the classroom without anyone knowing or even noticing.

When Gohan arrived in his Great Saiyaman costume, Videl had already wiped out the bad guys.

"Wow, she sure is something," Gohan said to himself as Videl walked up to him.

"So, you're the Great Saiyaman," Videl said laughing at his costume. "Hahahahahahah! You're costume looks ridiculous."

"No it's not, it's style," Gohan replied still wondering what was wrong with his costume.

"Never mined, Saiyaman, I mean Great Saiyaman," Videl said still laughing at his name and costume. "I gotta go, but first tell me who you are."

"Ok, but I'm only going to say this once so you better listen good, protector of the city, guardian of the world, I am the Great Saiyaman," Gohan said striking a pose after he finished his speech. _Good one._

__

This guy is a freak. Videl thought to herself as she stared at his weird pose. "No, seriously, who are you?" Videl asked again.

"The Great Saiyaman!" Gohan answered wondering why she didn't want to leave him alone.

"I'm not over with you yet, Saiyaman, so don't think I will not find out who you are cause trust me, I will," Videl replied back getting on her jet plane and flying away.

Gohan watched as she left and flew back to school at top speed. Hoping to be there before she makes it back there and sees that he's gone.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

There's chapter 2!! Yay, I got that one done!! Stay tuned for chapter 3!! Hehe!

E-mail me if you want to be on my update list or just ask me on your review!!! =D

XoXSapphireAngelXoX@yahoo.com!! 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This is my first Gohan and Videl fic. It isn't really a romantic story, more like adventure and action kind of story!! Well, I hope you like it! =D Don't forget to review.

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ except for some characters I made up like Mrs. Janie.

Thanks everyone for reviewing!

Italics are thoughts!

Ok….let's get on with the story…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**__**

A Warrior's Secret Revealed

**__**

Chapter 3

Gohan made it back to school in time before Videl reached there. He sat backed down on his seat acting like nothing happened.

"Where were you Gohan when the earthquake occurred?" Erasa asked him curiously.

"Umm…I was in the bathroom," Gohan answered innocently.

"Oh cool, very safe place to hide, wow, you're such a genius. Hey, there's Videl," Erasa shouted pointing toward Videl.

Videl eyed Gohan suspiciously. 

"Hey Videl, there was an earthquake and guess where Gohan hide," Erasa said laughing.

"Umm….Erasa, that's not really important," Gohan replied waving his hands in the air defensively. 

"Yeah, you're right, but he wasn't here when it happened," Erasa answered as she looked at Gohan.

__

He wasn't there? Where could he be? Videl asked herself. _What if Gohan is the Great Saiyaman? But, he looks to weak. Weird._

Gohan watched as Videl changed face expressions every time he looked at her or she looked at him. _Does she know?_ He asked himself.

"Class, you are dismissed and don't forget to get your permission slips signed," Mrs. Janie said looking at her students. She watched as all of her students walked out the door.

Gohan walked out of the door and walked quickly outside the school building, but was stopped by Videl.

"Hey Gohan, why are you walking if you said your house is far from here?" Videl asked him.

"Oh, my mom is going to pick me up just around the corner over there, so that's why I'm walking Videl, is something wrong?" Gohan asked innocently.

"No, just curious," Videl replied walking away from him.

__

Geez, I better watch out, looks to me like she might figure out who I am really soon. Gohan thought to himself as he called his flying Nimbus when no one was looking. He sat on it and told it to fly away.

"That's right, I have to tell my mom about this fieldtrip. I wonder if she'll say yes," Gohan asked himself hoping she would say yes.

"I know she will," Gohan said landing in front of his small cottage house.

He was greeted by his little brother Goten. "Hey Goten," Gohan said smiling.

"Oh, hi Gohan, what's up?" Goten asked in his cute childish voice.

"Not much, where's mom?" Gohan asked waiting for a reply.

"Cooking food, come on, let's eat," Goten said walking inside the house.

"Coming Goten," Gohan replied as he walked inside the house too.

Gohan walked inside the kitchen and saw his mom cooking dinner. 

__

I'll wait for later, I'll ask her when were eating. Gohan said to himself as he greeted his mom with a hello.

"Oh hi Gohan, how was school?" Chi-Chi asked her teenage son as she placed food on the table.

"It was alright," Gohan replied as he sat down on the dining chair.

After everyone was all settled and eating, Gohan decided it was the best time to ask her.

"Mom, can I go on a fieldtrip?" he asked her wondering what she will say.

"Sure Gohan, just make sure you take care okay?" Chi-Chi replied smiling at her son.

__

Yes, here I thought she would say no. Gohan thought excitedly with a wide smile.

"But, make sure, you come home as soon as it's done okay?" Chi-Chi replied giving him a look.

"Alright, can you sign this?" Gohan asked as he happily handed her a paper.

Chi-Chi looked at it and read it about two times before signing it. She handed it back to her son and continued eating.

"Yay Gohan, can I come too?" Goten asked with a whole lot of food in his mouth.

"Sorry squirt, you can't this time," Gohan replied still smiling.

"Oh alright, but can I borrow Nimbus?" he asked again.

"Sure, just be careful okay?" Gohan answered finishing up his food.

After dinner, Gohan went up to his room._ Hmm, I wonder how dad is? If you can hear me dad, I just want to say, I miss you a lot._

He walked up to his bed and lied down before falling asleep.

"I can here you son and I miss you too," Goku replied in a whisper.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Wow, Chi-Chi said yes so fast? Amazing! Hehe. Goku was actually in the story. How cute? Hehe. Anyways, find out what will happen on the next chapter. =D

Well, for me to continue, I need reviews, reviews, reviews.

E-mail me if you want to be on my update list or just ask me on your review!!! =D

XoXSapphireAngelXoX@yahoo.com!! 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This is my first Gohan and Videl fic. It isn't really a romantic story, more like adventure and action kind of story!! Well, I hope you like it! =D Don't forget to review.

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ except for some characters I made up like Mrs. Janie.

Thanks everyone for reviewing!

Italics are thoughts!

Sorry for the long wait.

Ok….let's get on with the story…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**__**

A Warrior's Secret Revealed

**__**

Chapter 4

~*~(A/N: Here is a short narration of what is going on now!!)

Four days had already passed. Today is the class fieldtrip to South City. 

The last three days were days Gohan would never forget. Every single day, he would have to hide his true identity from everyone, but somehow, Videl would still suspect him and ask him questions like he did a crime or something. But Gohan has gotten use to it. He would always figure out a good excuse or try to.

~*~

Gohan woke up to the sound of his alarm clock ringing. He stood up from his bed and stretched out a little bit before heading towards the bathroom to take a quick bath. After his bath, he went downstairs to eat his breakfast. There, he saw Goten eating food as usual and his mom cooking more food as usual too. He sat down near Goten and greeted both his mom and Goten before munching on his food. The table was silent for awhile and only the sound of food chewing was heard throughout the house. 

"Why are we so quiet?" Goten finally spoke up.

"I don't know squirt, but mom sure is acting weird today," Gohan replied while pouring a whole lot of syrup on his 20 stack of pancakes. 

Finally, Chi-Chi began to spoke.

"Gohan, I don't think you should go on this fieldtrip," she said sounding serious.

"But why mom, I turned in the permission slip already," Gohan replied wondering why his mom changed her mind.

"Well, Gohan, that's where the androids first arrived at and who knows, maybe there will be some more still alive there," Chi-Chi shouted out too loudly.

"Mom, that was like seven years ago, if there still are androids, then they should have attacked us by now," Gohan answered in a serious tone. He didn't want to remember the androids and what happened all those years ago. 

"Gohan, I just have a bad feeling inside of me, but I don't know what it means, you can go, but just make sure you take really good care of yourself, is that clear?" Chi-Chi said looking at her son.

"Yes mom, I promise," Gohan replied with a cute smile.

__

I hope he does take care. No, I shouldn't be thinking like this. Nothing will happen to Gohan, but why do I have this bad feeling. Maybe, I just need more rest. Chi-Chi secretly thought to herself.

Gohan finally finished his meal and headed out the door. He waved goodbye to his family before taking off into the air.

"Flying nimbus is yours today Goten," Gohan shouted out loudly from the sky.

"Thanks Gohan," Goten shouted back watching Gohan change into his Saiyaman costume.

Gohan finally arrived at school and saw some of the students loading the bus, so he went at the top of the school roof to change back to his normal clothes. He ran down the stairs as fast as he could until he finally reached the bus.

"Hey Gohan, what took you so long?" Videl asked him curiously.

"Well, you know how my home is far from here," Gohan replied eyeing Videl with curiosity too.

__

Why does she want to know? She's been like this since the beginning of the school year. I really better watch out for her. She is kinda cute though. The way she acts and she's good in martial arts too. Gohan thought to himself as he stared at Videl for awhile.

__

Hmm…Videl thought to herself as she entered the bus.

Gohan followed right behind her.

"Hello everyone and welcome, we are off to South City," the bus driver shouted out happily.

"What the heck?" Sharpner said to himself. "The bus driver is a dumbass." He said to himself again while giggling. 

"What's so funny Sharpner, you look like a dumbass laughing to yourself," Erasa said giggling to herself for saying that.

Gohan watched as the two exchanged comments to each other and decided to look out the window. He was sitting by himself. Videl was right across from him and Erasa was in front of him while Sharpner was behind him. Then, out of nowhere, something caught his eye………..

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

OoOo, what do you think he saw? Well, find out on the next chapter of "A Warrior's Secret Revealed." 

Well, for me to continue, I need reviews, reviews, reviews.

E-mail me if you want to be on my update list or just ask me on your review!!! =D

XoXSapphireAngelXoX@yahoo.com!! 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: This is my first Gohan and Videl fic. It isn't really a romantic story, more like adventure and action kind of story!! Well, I hope you like it! =D Don't forget to review.

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ except for some characters I made up like Mrs. Janie.

Thanks everyone for reviewing!

Italics are thoughts!

Ok….let's get on with the story…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**__**

A Warrior's Secret Revealed

Chapter 5

Gohan stared at the creature for awhile, but before he could react, Videl tapped him on the shoulder.

He looked over at her and then turned back to see the creature he saw earlier, but it disappeared.

__

That creature looks so familiar. I think I've seen him before. Gohan thought to himself. He looked back over at Videl and started talking to her.

The bus trip was pretty long. An hour and thirty minutes had already passed. Gohan already forgot about the incident that occurred an hour or so ago.

Gohan had been staring at the brown seat in front of him and started tapping his foot on the floor out of boredom. There was a shake from the bus and a few people started to scream.

__

Woah, I better not do that anymore. He thought to himself looking out the window again. 

__

What can I do? He ask himself. I wonder what that creature was? It was probably just an animal or something. But no, that can't be because I know for a fact that an animal can't run that fast and just disappear in a mere second. I swear that creature looks so familiar. Gohan's thoughts were interrupted by the bus driver's voice speaking quite loudly.

Some kids covered their ears because of his irritating gay voice. Gohan listened carefully as the bus driver spoke.

"Welcome students to South City. Just exit out the door and I hope you enjoy your visit," He said in an Alabamian accent that made some students laugh.

"That isn't very nice," Gohan said out loud.

"Look buster, we can laugh when we want to and you can't do anything about it," One of his classmates sitting near him shouted back at him.

"Hey, Gohan's right, I suggest you should be quiet," Videl surprisingly spoke up.

Gohan looked over at her and smiled as she smiled back at him.

Everyone on the bus stood up and walked out of that bus in a single filed way. Gohan was one of the students that got down last because he was sitting somewhere close to the back.

As everyone was all out, they all started following a lady that introduced herself as their tourist guide.

As they were walking and passing by buildings, she started telling the story about the Androids and Cell. 

"As you all remember, this is the place where the Androids first appeared and destroyed everything in their paths. Then Cell appeared, but I don't want to talk about that because that time was the most scariest time of my life. All I know is, thanks to Hercule, we are all still alive now. Videl, you father is the hero of this city and not to mention the world," the tourist guide lady explained with a smile.

Gohan was listening carefully as the lady was walking about her little story and the city's history.

"This is Z TV, the finest TV station where we get all of our cable. And this…..She was cut off by a loud explosion.

Everyone turned around to see where the explosion came from and saw a building falling down. Then, people's screaming can be heard everywhere.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

What!! Where did that explosion come from???? I know!!! I won't tell you until you review!! Hehe!! Find out on the next chapter!!

Well, for me to continue, I need reviews, reviews, reviews.

E-mail me if you want to be on my update list or just ask me on your review!!! =D

XoXSapphireAngelXoX@yahoo.com!! 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: This is my first Gohan and Videl fic. It isn't really a romantic story, more like adventure and action kind of story!! Well, I hope you like it! =D Don't forget to review.

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ except for some characters I made up like Mrs. Janie.

Thanks everyone for reviewing!

Italics are thoughts!

Ok….let's get on with the story…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**__**

A Warrior's Secret Revealed

Chapter 6

Videl's watch started beeping and Gohan looked over as she talked to the person communicating with her.

"Who is this villain that tour talking about?" Videl asked with a curious look on her face.

Gohan eyed her with curiosity too. There was another loud explosion and Gohan heard people screaming something else. "He's back!"

"No, come back, hello, are you still there?" Videl shouted out loudly that everyone turned to look at her.

"Everyone, hide under that truck, come on," Ms. Janie said pushing everyone under the fallen truck.

After helping all of her friends, Videl headed off toward the place where people's screaming can be heard.

"Be careful Videl," Erasa shouted out as she watched her friend bravely leave. She looked to her right and saw Gohan go after Videl. "Is he out of his mind?" Erasa asked herself.

Gohan followed Videl and when he saw a place with no people, he changed into the Great Saiyaman costume and continued following her.

When they finally reached the central area where they heard the noises coming form, almost half of everyone was dead.

Gohan saw some movement to his left, so he decided to follow it.

"Yamcha, can you feel that?" Krillin asked his friend who was watching woman exercise on T.V. with Master Roshi.

"No Krillin, it's probably just your imagination," Yamcha replied with drool coming out of his mouth.

"Maybe," Krillin whispered. "What about you 18, do you feel anything?" He asked his wife, who was quietly sitting down on the table reading a magazine while Marron played with her doll.

"I don't feel anything Krillin, sorry," 18 answered looking up from the magazine she was reading.

Vegeta and Trunks were busy training in the gravity room. They were both concentrated on what they were doing.

Goten, on the other hand, was busy eating food that his mom prepared for him and Piccolo was concentrating on his meditation that he didn't sense anything around him. Only Dende felt something odd going on, but he didn't know what yet.

Videl walked over to a piece of clothing lying on the ground. She looked around and saw the same thing everywhere. She started to get nervous and she had a feeling that she won't be able to defeat this person that was causing this, so she ran back to where her teacher and classmates were and thought about calling her father, Hercule. 

As Videl was running back, she didn't know that someone was following her. As Videl finally reached the area where she left her fellow classmates, she was greeted by Erase.

Before Videl could speak, Erasa grabbed her and pulled her towards the truck that they were all hiding in.

"Everyone, be quiet," Ms. Janie said as they all watched someone walking towards them.

His face couldn't be seen because of the smoke covering him. Videl never felt so scared in her whole entire life. She took out her cell phone and dialed her house number. After a couple of rings, Hercule finally answered.

"Hello?" Hercule answered. 

"Dad, help us, South City is in danger, there's someone her that's killing everyone," Videl spoke in a whisper.

"Videl, be careful, I'll be there very soon," Hercule replied yelling at his daughter.

"Alright dad," Videl answered as she turned her cell phone off.

The creature was now closer since the last time Videl looked at him. Finally, the smokes cleared and the creature's face was now showing clearly.

Videl eyed the monster. "I know him, that's Cell," Videl shouted out a bit too loudly.

Suddenly, Cell transformed into his final stage somehow and looked at the frightened people under the truck and started running towards them.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

How did he transform into his final stage without the androids?? Find out!!

Well, for me to continue, I need reviews, reviews, reviews.

E-mail me if you want to be on my update list or just ask me on your review!!! =D

XoXSapphireAngelXoX@yahoo.com!! 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: This is my first Gohan and Videl fic. It isn't really a romantic story, more like adventure and action kind of story!! Well, I hope you like it! =D Don't forget to review.

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ except for some characters I made up like Mrs. Janie.

Thanks everyone for reviewing!

Italics are thoughts!

Ok….let's get on with the story…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**__**

A Warrior's Secret Revealed

Chapter 7

"Help," Everyone shouted as Cell ran towards them.

~*~

"Now do you sense anything?" Krillin asked Yamcha again.

"Yes, that's Gohan training, so can you please stop thinking about it," Yamcha answered patting Krillin on the back. (A/N: You know how Cell is made up of Cells from the Z Warriors? Well, right now he is using Gohan's power, so that none of the Z Warriors can suspect anything. Anyways, I'll explain it more in the later parts of the story.?

"You're right," Krillin replied.

~*~

"What are we going to do now?" Sharpner asked in a shaky voice.

Everyone closed their eyes and waited for the impact, but heard someone fall down instead. Each of them opened their eyes one by one and saw the Great Saiyaman standing in front of Cell.

Cell stood up, recovering from the punched saiyaman gave him.

"What are you doing here Cell?" Gohan asked in confusion. "I thought I've defeated you and how did you transform from your first stage to your final stage?"

"Nice seeing you again, but I never knew we would meet again when your wearing that ridiculous outfit," Cell replied with a chuckle. 

"Your just jealous, I least I have clothes," Gohan shouted back at him. "But, let's change the subject and answer my questions."

"I only have one answer for you, I'm stronger than ever, I've improved for the last seven years," Cell replied laughing.

"Great Saiyaman won't be able to beat him alone, we need Hercule," Sharpner said watching Saiyaman and Cell talk to each other.

"It looks like they've known each other for a long time," Videl added.

"Who is the Great Saiyaman and why does he talk to Cell without fear?" She asked herself curiously. 

"Videl, have you seen Gohan, I mean he followed you when you ran off to fight Cell," Erasa asked.

"No, I haven't seen him," Videl replied in a surprise way. _Where can Gohan be? _Videl thought to herself looking at saiyaman.

"Enough with the questions, it's time for you to die," Cell said charging at Gohan.

Gohan blocked his attack easily, but lost his balance when Cell kicked him on the back causing him to crash into a building.

__

Damn, he's stronger then before, I know I'm going to have to transform into a Super Saiyan sooner or later. Gohan said to himself as he powered up and flew towards Cell, kicking him on the cheeks.

Cell hardly moved, he looked over at Gohan and started laughing.

"How did you get so strong?" Gohan asked with curiosity.

"I'll tell you when you transform," Cell answered with another chuckle.

"I can't transform, not in front of everybody, why don't we fight somewhere else, then I'll transform," Gohan replied without a smile hoping he would agree.

"No, I want to humiliate you in front of everyone," Cell responded as he looked at Gohan's classmates who were all shivering because of fear.

"We need Hercule," Sharpner shouted out. "Since he beat Cell last time, he can do it again this time.

"Well, are you going to transform?" Cell asked as he started to get impatient.

"Fine," Gohan replied thinking twice about his secret. _They'll know my true identity. _He thought to himself. _Well, it's better than seeing everyone die at the hands of that monster. _Gohan started to power up until he transformed into a Super Saiyan, his cape and helmet came off leaving him with his black suit. (A/N: Think Buu Saga.)

"No way, it's Gohan," Videl shouted out surprisingly.  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yep, of course it's Gohan!! Find out what happens on the next chapter!!

Well, for me to continue, I need reviews, reviews, reviews.

E-mail me if you want to be on my update list or just ask me on your review!!! =D

XoXSapphireAngelXoX@yahoo.com!! 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: This is my first Gohan and Videl fic. It isn't really a romantic story, more like adventure and action kind of story!! Well, I hope you like it! =D Don't forget to review.

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ except for some characters I made up like Mrs. Janie.

Thanks everyone for reviewing!

Italics are thoughts!

Sorry for that really long wait. Ok….let's get on with the story…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**__**

A Warrior's Secret Revealed

Chapter 8

"No way, Gohan's the gold fighter and the Great Saiyaman too?" Videl was surprised at what she said. She couldn't believe and she definitely didn't expect Gohan to be the gold fighter and the Great Saiyaman.

"There, I'm a Super Saiyan now, tell me how you got so strong?" Gohan asked looking at Cell straight in the eye.

"That's not possible," Sharpner said staring in awe as he watched the yellow glow that surrounded Gohan. 

"Well, however he became so strong, that doesn't matter now, what matters now is how we are going to survive this," Videl responded.

"Right," Erasa shouted.

"Well, are you?" Gohan asked again. 

"It's quite a long story, but here goes nothing. After you killed me, I was reincarnated by this man who claims to be Dr. Gero's son. He told me that he mad me stronger than ever. I would tell you more, but I don't gave all day. After I destroy you, I will destroy this whole earth," Cell explained.

"Wait, where's this guy who claims to be Dr. Gero's son at?" Gohan asked. "And how could you transform into your final stage without the androids?" He added.

"Too many questions, but I'll answer them since I'm considering this question thing as your death wish," Cell replied with an evil smirk planted on his monstrous face. "Dr. Gero's son is dead, I killed him, it's that simple. I transformed into my final stage without the androids because Dr. Gero's son programmed me into taking as much energy as I can from people and when I'm ready, I can transform anytime without the use of the androids.

You know, Dr. Gero's son is pretty smarter than him," Cell laughed. 

"You evil monster," Gohan shouted at him angrily. 

Finally the battle began, Gohan threw an energy blast at Cell causing him to flinch a little. Cell returned the favor by throwing one at him too. Gohan easily dodged this and flew towards Cell and started punching and kicking him. Cell blocked them and attacked him with punches and kicks too.

Gohan's friends and classmates stared with mouths open.

"I can't see them, they're really fast," Erasa shouted.

"Wow, Gohan is so strong, I never knew a book worm can be as powerful as him?" Sharpner watched as Gohan and Cell fought fiercely.

"Is Gohan stronger than Hercule?" One of the boys in class asked.

"No, Gohan is half as strong as Hercule, why if Hercule was here, he would kick cell's ass in a second," another student shouted. "Right Videl?"

"Huh? Yeah," Videl replied knowing that it's impossible that her dad is that powerful. _Did my dad really defeat Cell or was it Gohan? _Videl though to herself with a look of confusion on her face.

"Hey guys, do you feel that?" Krillin asked Yamcha and Master Roshi.

"Yeah, it feels like Gohan fighting with himself, that's strange," Yamcha answered.

"Yamcha, let's check it out cause I have a bad feeling about this," Krillin replied with a frown on his face. 

Piccolo felt the strange energies fighting too, so he flew towards the direction it was coming from at top speed.

Vegeta and Trunks on the other hand did the same thing too after sensing the two powerful energies fighting. 

The rest of the Z fighter were now all heading towards South City, meeting each other along the way and flying together at top speed.

"Who do you guys think it is, I mean what's going on here?" Krillin asked angry at the fact he didn't know what was going on.

"Krillin," 18 shouted out of nowhere.

"18, what are you doing here?" Krillin asked concerned about his wife appearing out of nowhere.

"I came here to tell you that I know who it is. I just realized it after you left," 18 explained.

"Who or what is it?" Krillin and the other Z fighters asked her at the same time.

"It's Cell," she replied.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Of course it's Cell. Lolz!!

Well, for me to continue, I need reviews, reviews, reviews.

E-mail me if you want to be on my update list or just ask me on your review!!! =D

XoXSapphireAngelXoX@yahoo.com!! 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: This is my first Gohan and Videl fic. It isn't really a romantic story, more like adventure and action kind of story!! Well, I hope you like it! =D Don't forget to review.

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ except for some characters I made up like Mrs. Janie.

Thanks everyone for reviewing!

Italics are thoughts!

OK….let's get on with the story…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**__**

A Warrior's Secret Revealed

Chapter 9

"What? 18 are you sure?" Krillin asked surprisingly.

"Yes," 18 answered seriously.

"But how is that possible? I though Gohan destroyed him seven years ago?" Yamcha asked confusingly.

"I don't know," Piccolo told him.

"Look, the only way we could find out who it is, is if we check the place out cause obviously Gohan is fighting him right this moment," Vegeta shouted ordering them to follow him.

"Wait!" Goten shouted as he flew up towards the,.

"Goten, what are you doing here?" Piccolo shouted at him. "It's far to dangerous."

"Trunks call me right before he left," Goten answered politely as he smiled at Trunks.

"Let's go, we're running out of time," Vegeta shouted again as he flew away towards South City. Everyone else followed him.

Cell blew an energy bomb at Gohan and hit him really hard on the gut that he flew back with blood coming out of his mouth.

"Gohan," Videl shouted. She tried to run towards him, but Erasa held her from going into the battlefield.

"King Kai, what's going on?" Goku asked.

"HELLO! Didn't you hear what Cell said about how he is alive again?" King Kai asked in an irritated way.

"Oh yeah," Goku laughed as he scratched his head.

"What's the matter Gohan? Am I too strong for you?" Cell asked with an evil smirk plated on his face. 

"No, your just lucky," Gohan smiled as he stood up from the ground and powered up more. He threw an energy ball at Cell, but he blocked it quite easily.

"There they are," Krillin shouted.

The Z fighters landed right in front of the battle scene.

"Who are those guys?" Sharpner asked pointing at the Z fighter. 

"I don't know," Erasa answered in a whisper.

"I remember seeing those guys in the fight with Cell 7 years ago," Videl responded.

"Yeah, those are the guys, just take away the two little boys with them. Now this is confusing. Who really beat Cell?" Erasa asked.

"Hercule, without a doubt," one of the students responded.

"Yeah," the rest of them agreed.

"Why, if is isn't you guys, nice to see you guys once again," Cell smirked.

"What are you doing here? You're suppose to be dead," Piccolo shouted at him.

"I've already explained it to your friend Gohan here and I won't explain it again, all I have to say is that I'm stronger than ever," Cell replied.

Gohan walked up to the Z fighters and stood by them.

"Back to the old ways, who should I fight first?" Cell asked with a smirk.

"Guys, like he said, he's stronger than ever," Gohan warned them.

"Then that means you and Vegeta are the ones that have a better chance of beating him," Krillin interrupted.

Cell watched as they all talked. "I'm waiting."

"Can we fight him too?" Gohan and Trunks suddenly asked at the same time.

"Hate to break it to you guys, but the only possible way to beat him is if you guys are at least Super Saiyans, but you guys obviously aren't," Krillin answered.

"Now, who would it be?" Yamcha asked Gohan and Vegeta. "You or Vegeta?"

"Please, we really want to fight," Goten and Trunks pleaded.

"You guys are going to hurt yourself," Krillin answered irritated.

"No, we're not," They both replied. "Watch this." They shouted. Trunks and Goten started powering up until they both became Super Saiyans.

"Wow, how amazing," Krillin shouted as he watched Goten and Trunks with a golden light surrounding them.

"You two, fight Cell," Vegeta smirked. _My son is a Super Saiyan._

"I'm impressed Trunks and you too Goten," Piccolo told them.

"Thanks," they both answered.

Cell watched as Goten and Trunks stepped forward. "We'll fight you." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Goten and Trunks versus Cell in the next chapter.

Well, for me to continue, I need reviews, reviews, reviews.

E-mail me if you want to be on my update list or just ask me on your review!!! =D


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: This is my first Gohan and Videl fic. It isn't really a romantic story, more like adventure and action kind of story!! Well, I hope you like it! =D Don't forget to review.

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ except for some characters I made up like Mrs. Janie.

Thanks everyone for reviewing!

Italics are thoughts!

Sorry for that really long wait. Ok….let's get on with the story…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**__**

A Warrior's Secret Revealed

Chapter 10

"Children? You want me to fight children?" Cell could only laugh.

"Hey, I was a child when I fought you. Never underestimate a child's power," Gohan shouted at Cell.

"Don't underestimate my power either," Cell replied.

The two boys charged at Cell with full speed. They started kicking and punching him at the same while Cell blocked them easily.

Cell suddenly threw an energy ball at them, but the two young Super Saiyans dodged it quickly before getting hit.

Trunks flew towards Cell while Goten flew and headed towards the back of Cell. They both charged at him quickly, but he teleported to a distant area causing Trunks and Goten to collide with each other.

The Z Warriors watched as Trunks and Goten fell helplessly on the ground after hitting each other with their full power.

Vegeta watched as his son fell with a very loud impact on the ground. "Trunks," he shouted as he flew towards him. Vegeta watched his unconscious son and gave Cell an angry look. He watched as Gohan flew towards Goten. 

"Goten, are you alright?" Gohan asked him with a sad an angry expression on his face. "Cell," he shouted as he stared eye to eye with a laughing Cell. "We're going to finish this," Gohan shouted at him as he flew towards him and stopped right in front of him, still staring at him.

"Do you guys really think Gohan could defeat Cell? I mean, where's Hercule when you need him?" Sharpner asked no one.

Everyone was too amazed and busy to even listen to anyone speaking. They all watched as Gohan and Cell exchanged blows.

"Cell has gotten a whole lot stronger," Yamcha spoke.

"Yeah, do you think he's stronger than Gohan?" Krillin asked.

"Right now, I really don't know until Cell shows his true power," Piccolo responded quietly. "Unless, this is all the power he's got."

"If Gohan doesn't beat Cell, then I will finish him off," Vegeta told them as he walked towards them holding Trunks on one side of his arm and Goten on the other. "I'm stronger than Gohan remember?" Vegeta replied angrily.

"That's right, so then there's nothing to worry about right?" Krillin asked nervously.

"Let's just hope it all works out," Piccolo answered as he watched Cell and Gohan continue fighting.

After many minutes of fighting, Gohan started winning while Cell got tired and weaker. Gohan didn't want this to last very any longer, so he blasted Cell with a kamehameha blast and a loud explosion was heard. Smoke was everywhere and you could hardly see anything.

Hercule finally arrived and somehow ended up in the area where almost all the smoke was.

Gohan flew next to the Z warriors and gave them all a thumbs up. They smiled and each flew up into the sky, leaving the battle scene and everyone else who witnessed it. They all headed back home and to their families.

Finally, all the smoke cleared out and all of Gohan's classmates saw Hercule standing right in the middle of the battle scene. They all suddenly cheered and shouted, "Hercule, Hercule, Hercule." Videl only had a confused look on her face. _What the heck?_

The next day, the Z Warriors watched Hercule taking all the credit again for beating Cell on T.V.

"Man, I swear that guys is such a liar," Krillin said an angry look on his face.

"That's okay Krillin, it doesn't matter now," Gohan replied with a smile.

"Yeah, Cell was as weak as he was before," Hercule replied to a reporter who asked him the question he just answered. "I killed him with just one kick," He added with a smirk.

"Gohan, what are you going to do about school tomorrow, now that they know your secret?" Oolong asked with a questionable look.

"Honestly, I don't know," Gohan answered nervously as he though about what's going to happen at school tomorrow.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well, that's the end of the story. I hope you guys liked it. Please review so I know what you thought about my story.

Well, for me to continue, I need reviews, reviews, reviews.

E-mail me if you want to be on my update list or just ask me on your review!!! =D

XoXSapphireAngelXoX@yahoo.com!! 


End file.
